Our First Kiss (One-Shot)
by Izumi-Kitthiee
Summary: Ese dulce sabor que emana de tu boca es el que me enloquece...El Primer beso de Gohan y Videl [(One-Shot)] Espero les guste y Dejen sus Reviews!


Our First Kiss

Gohan x Videl

**~ Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama © **

**La historia me pertecene a mi ~**

_Nota de la autora:_

_"Ciertamente siento que al fic le cae mejor la canción kissin u' de Miranda Cosgrove (Yo solamente digo ._.)"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- **¡Gohan!** – Una voz divina a pronunciado su nombre, a espaldas suyas, ah estado esa chica que estaba esperando para entrenar toda la mañana y ahora es el momento de disfrutar

- **Hola ¿Qué tal Videl?** – Los nervios se lo comían, pero había que actuar normal ante todo

-**Sabes, lo eh pensado, pero ¿Quieres hacer un picnic conmigo?**

- **Pues, claro! pero ¿donde va a ser?** - Pregunto con intriga el muchacho

- **En aquel lago que está un poco más abajo del Monte Paozu ¿Lo recuerdas?** - Pregunto ella mirando a los ojos a Gohan, lo que ocasionó que el chico se sonrojara

- **Claro que lo recuerdo**- Agregó el chico

-**Entonces te veo mañana ahí al atardecer**- Dijo ella y seguidamente se dio la vuelta y se fue volando.

-**Ay madre! Debería tomar eso como una "Salida de amigos" o una "_cita_" ?**

* * *

**Al día siguiente, en aquel lago al atardecer! :3**

-**Cuando llegará Gohan!**- dijo ella molesta por la tardanza de su amigo.

-**Llegué!**- Dijo el con algo de prisa aterrizando sobre tierra, puesto que llegó volando

Videl le sonrió al chico que venía con su tipico "Gi" para entrenar, en cambio Gohan trataba de no desmayarse cada vez que veía esas sonrisas dedicadas a él, mientras tanto, solo se limitaba a sonrojarse.

- **Porque tardaste tanto?**- Dijo ella hecha furia poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, esa pose enloquecía a Gohan, se veía tan atractiva**  
**

- **Lo siento Videl! es que Goten quería venir conmigo **- Agregó este poniendo la típica pose de nerviosismo

- **Oh ya veo... bueno traje la comida así que a disfrutar - **Seguido de eso los ojos de Gohan se iluminaron y tomó un trozo de pastel y se lo fue devorando poco a poco

Sin duda, ellos se gustaban mutuamente, pero ninguno se atrevían a decirlo...

- **Oye,Oye! Gohan! el postre es al final! primero son los espaguetis que preparé! **- Agregó esta enojada

- **Cierto! disculpa, no fue mi intención, es que entrené muy duro hoy **- Agregó este un poco apenado del sermón que le acababa de dar la chica de sus sueños

- **¿Trajiste tu plato? **- Preguntó ella asesorarse de que el lo hubiera traído

- **Rayos! lo olvide en casa! si quieres pudo ir a ...**- No pudo terminar la frase porque Videl lo interrumpió

- **No es problema, podemos comer del mismo plato pero solamente partimos los espaguetis por la mitad ¿Te parece? **- Preguntó ella, un incómoda por la situación

- **No hay problema con eso **- el sonrió pacíficamente y comenzó a comer de los espaguetis

En ello, no todos los espaguetis estaban separados, algunos estaban unidos, en ello, Videl accidentalmente tomó uno del que comía Gohan, sin percatarse de lo que fuera a pasar.

Seguidamente, Gohan todavía no se percataba de lo cerca que estaba Videl y derrepente el sorbió más fuerte pegando así sus labios con los de Videl, los dos, se enrojecieron tanto como el del color de un tomate.

Derrepente se soltaron bruscamente...

- **Lo siento Gohan, no fue mi inten...** - No logró terminar cuando sintió los labios de su amigo posisionarse sobre los suyos

Ese atardecer fue lo que marcó ese instante, para Gohan, esos labios de Videl embriagaban, eran tan dulces, suaves y delicados, para el, ese momento no tendría fin.

Videl sentía como sus bocas se movían mutuamente, al compás de la otra, sus labios encajaban tal y como un rompecabezas.

Derrepente se separaron por falta de aire...

**- Gohan t-tu habias besado a alguien an-tes?**

Gohan se sonrojo violentamente, sus labios eran vírgenes, hasta ese momento...

**-No, esta es mi primera v-v-vez-** Dijo el con su mirada mirando al suelo

- **Oh... - **Dijo la chica con un sonrojo extremo

- **V-Videl? **

**- S-si?**

**-*traga saliva* Me gustas**

**-Tu igual -** Videl miró hacía los ojos de Gohan, sonriente

Los dos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, seguido por un beso, dando por oficial, que estos chicos son _novios_.

**(N.A):**

Kyaaaaaaaaa! adoro esta pareja! *-* me costó mucho pensar, pero por fin lo hice! Después de quedar abandonado desde hace un mes, en el cual solo llegué hasta las 5 primeras líneas, decidí seguirla, espero les haya gustado el One-Shot :3

_**Hasta Pronto!**_

_**Dejen sus reviews!**_


End file.
